


An unexpected turn of events

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Smutty, Tumblr Prompt, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama has been ranting for the past ten minutes, saying how the Uchiha are making no efforts for the peace. Madara doesn't exactly listens, though. He's focusing too much on keeping his inner turmoil completely hidden!





	An unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by Kaiyaru for the Prompt List #1 Imagines
> 
> Here I come again, with a shitty tittle and summary !

It had been ten minutes already. More or less. Ten minutes of Tobirama insulting him, his brother, his clan and yet, Madara couldn’t bring himself to answer. Leaning against his desk, as Tobirama was going on and on about how Uchihas were making no efforts about the alliance, how they wouldn’t meddle with Senjus and it wasn’t good for the peace and Hashirama was too much of a coward to talk of it with him. How Madara himself should do something about it because he was clan leader, he was to show his people the truth of the Senju’s good nature and not just stand by and do nothing. Ten minutes of Tobirama waving his arms around with more passion than Madara ever saw in him and yet, Madara wasn’t answering.

For it was fascinating. For a long time, Madara had wondered if Tobirama was as stuck up as he always thought he was. He looked always so cold and restrained and posed. Even during battles, Tobirama never showed any hint of rage. He fought because he had to, in order to protect his clan and his family. Tobirama was duty driven, it was all that mattered to him, always.

So, to see him in this state, apparently caring so much for the peace when he had, according to one of Hashirama’s drunk confessions, fought against it times and times again was quite something. Interesting. And new.

Madara had been fooled by his ever stern looks, it seemed, he could finally see the man as he was and he liked it.

Still, he wasn’t answering. Mostly because he felt like Tobirama needed all this out, for once and Madara could take it. He was in a good enough mood today to let the man have his moment, he could let it happen. He had nowhere to be, after all, it was already late at night, the administration building had been abandoned by most of the people who worked here a long time ago. Only the two of them remained, staying behind to catch up with Hashirama’s paperwork because who would if they didn’t? Of course, they did so in their respective office, they usually weren’t peaceful enough toward each other to share a room for too long. And Madara had been ready to leave, finished with his own stack of scrolls, when Tobirama barged in.

From what he had been able to understand from Tobirama’s incessant rant, there had been an accident. A fight between two guys that had been on guard duty over the wall and one of them, the Senju, had been taken to the hospital. His injuries didn’t look that good but the bad part was the fact that the Uchiha had used his sharingans on him and put him under one cruel genjutsu. Madara couldn’t say he wasn’t at least a little proud of his guy, seeing how he was a rookie and never really did good with genjutsu training but he didn’t exactly want to feed Tobirama’s fire right now, unlike what he usually did.

He was too silent, compared with his usual self anyways, it was even a wonder Tobirama didn’t notice it yet but his head was filled with disturbing images and thoughts and Madara’s inner fight was taking up too much of his attention to answer to Tobirama’s accusations.

For he probably shouldn’t feel as aroused as he was feeling right now.

Aroused couldn’t even begin to describe his current state. But Madara wasn’t sure there was another word that would fit the feeling well enough. He was turned on. Very much so and the images in his head … he couldn’t stop thinking of bending Tobirama over his desk and have him. Which was disturbing, considering that he never exactly enjoyed sex itself, and he almost never indulged into it before. On the contrary, he had spent his life avoiding marriage proposals, promiscuous women and guys who dared coming onto him. He did try, twice, to understand what was the fuss over the whole thing, why did Izuna bed people at least twice a week (effectively preventing him to sleep as they shared a home because of how loud it could get) but Madara felt like it was all a waste of time. Masturbating felt a whole lot better and even that, he didn’t do too often. Only when needed and his high never exactly lasted long.

Which was why he couldn’t understand his current state. Rock hard under his robe, thankful his usual outfit was hiding everything from the Senju’s sight, his body hot all over and his head almost cloudy with images of a naked Senju kneeling in front of him.

When did he start to lust after that man was a mystery. Did it ever happen before ? If yes, Madara certainly would have remembered. It wasn’t as if he’d ever forget a moment like this. All he ever felt for Tobirama before was disdain and disgust. Because of his cold personality, his lack of empathy and his terrible hate for the Uchiha. He had been proven wrong on the latter point, when Tobirama took the young Kagami into the team he was training but still. A cold, heartless bastard he was and the fact he almost pierced Izuna on the battlefield didn’t exactly help. Yes, Madara could admit that Tobirama did a good job at avoiding any vital organ in his strike, that he had been defending himself rather than attacking and Hashirama had put an end to the battle in order to heal Izuna but still. Still, he almost killed his little brother and Madara wasn’t sure he could ever forgive this.

Who spoke of forgiving anyways ? Lust had a mind of its own, or so Madara was quickly learning as his guts were twisting in need at the sight of Tobirama’s speech getting more and more heated with each second, and probably the fact that he was receiving no answer from him and Madara wished he could just disappear and stop feeling this way. Because it wasn’t natural, for him to want to bang someone out of .. of what, really ? Frustration? He did feel frustrated but it wasn’t all. It wasn’t enough to explain his state. And Madara wasn’t sure he wanted to know all the details anyways.

All he wanted, right now, was to grab Tobirama’s fur collar and shut him up with a kiss. He wanted to taste his lips and make out with him until Tobirama would stop speaking at all and bend him over the desk and fuck him senseless. Which was wrong on so many levels but it seemed his brain didn’t care for right and wrong anymore now. It had migrated South and his cock was in control of everything. He hated it. But he wanted Tobirama so badly.

Tobirama, on his side, was looking very much oblivious of his current state, going on and on about how he should do something, how it couldn’t continue like this. That if peace was to last, everyone had to make efforts and all that stuff. Which Madara was agreeing with, and he had told his clan not to make the alliance more difficult than it already was, that it was good for them, that it was going to make them stronger and adding the Senju’s to their numbers would keep the children safe but traditions were hard to give up on, seeing for how much time they had been followed and Madara sometimes was called foolish for his actions. Not that he cared. He was going to show them how he had taken the best decision possible, soon. They’d see.

But it wasn’t tonight’s matter. Tonight’s matter was him facing Tobirama and keep a straight face as he was getting more and more frustrated with the other man. His whole body was oh so sensitive that even the shifting of clothes over his skin was triggering shivers all over and Madara never felt this way before, he never imagined he would either. It was unnerving, as well as thrilling, in a way. It was like discovering something new despite how he already knew what sex felt like and Madara was a bit confused with the whole situation but he was too focused on making it as secret as he could at the moment.

“Are you even listening to me, you damned Uchiha ?”

Tobirama’s annoyed growl snapped Madara out of his thoughts. It was like waking up from a dream, like he was now painfully aware of the whole situation when he had been keeping it all at bay before and Madara cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest, he looked up at the Senju with a slight scowl.

“Yes,” he answered, his voice a little deeper than usual.

“What’s your answer then ?” Tobirama demanded, tilting his head to the side, and arching an eyebrow at him in defiance. Still pissed. Still oh so ..

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

Tobirama’s expression changed. He blanched, completely taken aback and Madara frowned. Why was the Senju looking as if he was ghost now ? He was looking almost scared. Oh, fuck, did he see something ? Did he notice his painful hard-on?

“What?” Tobirama deadpanned. “What did you just say ?”

What ? Did he say something ? Did he … Oh, for kami’s sake no. No, no, no, he didn’t say that out loud, did he !? He couldn’t have .. he .. oh no, please someone kill him now. He should have kept his mouth shut. He should have ignored the question and just turned away and leave but it was too late now, wasn’t it ? He couldn’t go back in time, he couldn’t just .. walk away. Or could he ? Yeah, that’d be the perfect option, to ignore the whole situation and make sure Tobirama would never speak of it. Should he use his sharingans on the man ? Should he try erasing the memory from his mind ?

Running away seemed to be the only harmless solution though and Madara stepped aside, to try and circle the man as the Senju was standing between him and the office’s door but Tobirama caught his arm before he could do so.

“Say it again,” Tobirama rasped, his breathing .. weird. Which made Madara snap his head toward him with wide eyes. Did he hear well ? Did he ..? Did Tobirama really say this!? Why would he want to hear it again ? Wasn’t it mortifying enough once? Also, why was he blushing now ? His ears were a deep shade of red and his cheeks dusted with pink. A very nice color on him, if Madara may be honest. That, of course, he wasn’t going to say it out loud. No way. But ..

“You’re so hot when you’re mad,” Madara muttered again, letting the curse down because it wasn’t exactly the mood he wanted to pass this time and Madara only realized now that Tobirama still was holding his arm. And his fingers squeezed it a little, his breathing hitched.

Was .. Tobirama that affected with the compliment ? Was it even a compliment ? Madara wasn’t sure but seeing Tobirama’s expression now, how he was avoiding his eyes and keeping his head turned just slightly away ..

“Do you .. really think so ?” Tobirama questioned, his tone almost dark and he was looking very much .. uncomfortable now. But Madara was having a hard time processing the question. What was Tobirama talking about, precisely ? “Do you think I’m .. hot ?”

Now, Madara was even more confused. Why was Tobirama asking something like this ? Wasn’t it obvious enough? Well, sure, Tobirama probably wasn’t aware of the painful hard-on he was hiding under his robes, nor of how he wanted him, even if it might show in these words but .. it was almost scary to see the lack of confidence in the man at the moment. Wasn’t he aware of his own attractiveness ? Wasn’t he aware of .. how good looking he was ? One strong and powerful shinobi, with looks that Madara did like a lot, even if he was only realizing so now. How could Tobirama not comprehend his charisma ?

Madara blinked, as realisation hit him hard, he stepped forward with a blink, closer to the Senju and reached for his cheek with his hand, he tilted his head to the side. He might not have wanted to speak these words before but seeing Tobirama oh so .. different from his usual self was making him feel really uncomfortable. Especially when Tobirama closed his eyes, leaning into his touch, swallowing hard. Shivering all over despite how simple the touch was.

“I do,” Madara admitted, putting all his pride aside. “And not only when you’re mad.”

Again, words escaped his mouth, Madara cursed under his breath, looking away, foolishly praying that Tobirama didn’t hear that but from the way Tobirama’s fingers tensed on his arm, he had no luck. All he could do now was to hope an escape route would be shown to him. Of course, it didn’t happen.

“Madara, I ..”

As soon as he felt like Tobirama was going to say something stupid, which was very much obvious considering he used his first name, rather than his family name, Madara did the only thing he could think about. He grabbed Tobirama’s collar in both his hands and pulled him down for a kiss.

Well. At least, Tobirama wasn’t talking anymore. Sure, he was frozen on the spot, unmoving and clearly shocked, but no more talking. And it was good.

The way they stumbled back on the desk was messy. Because they shared a breath, before their lips met again. Tobirama .. wasn’t doing anything, which made Madara groan in frustration. Couldn’t the idiot kiss him back now ? Why wouldn’t he kiss him back, when he wasn’t pushing him away ? It made no sense. Unless ..

“Am I the first person you ever kissed ?” Madara asked against soft lips, glancing up at Tobirama’s wide eyes, his hold on the Senju’s shirt lightening a little. He didn’t want to hurt, after all. Not for Tobirama to feel obligated to do anything at all.

The only answer he received was a curt nod of the head and a shaky breath.

Well. Alright. He could do with that.

“Come here,” Madara whispered, sitting on top of the desk and wrapping both arms around Tobirama’s neck to pull him down so Tobirama would stay close. Madara couldn’t say he was an expert kisser, having done it only a few times before but he had more experience than Tobirama, obviously and Tobirama had to learn, somehow, no ? And so, Madara started by brushing his lips against the Senju’s slowly, as softly as he could, never looking away from his face, until Tobirama relaxed in his arms, carefully placing his own hands on Madara’s waist.

Then, Madara nibbled at the man’s lower lip delicately, running his fingers through messy strands of hair, earning himself half a moan and Tobirama stepping forward between his parted legs. They did that for a moment. Exploring slowly. It was even a wonder Tobirama was so pliant at the moment, a wonder he didn’t pull back, ashamed with himself and too uncomfortable to go with what was happening. Did it mean that Tobirama was enjoying himself? That he had wanted this as well ? The realization made Madara smile a little, he couldn’t help it, considering the situation but he wouldn’t mock the other. Why would be ? He had spent that whole time lusting after the Senju without much of a reason. And even now, Madara wasn’t sure he wanted to go with a full analysis of his own feelings.

All he wanted was to enjoy that moment, under the cover of the night. It was strange that he cared for Tobirama’s feelings that much, that he cared for how weird and uncomfortable Tobirama looked since he called him hot, but .. but with time, ever since Konoha was created, Madara had seen so much more of that man. And he had started to like him more and more.

Tonight’s events were only proof of it.

Tobirama seemed to relax after a couple of minutes, as he was getting the hang of it, as he was getting more and more comfortable with the situation, with his lack of experience and what Madara told him and Madara took advantage of the moment to go for one proper kiss, tilting Tobirama’s head just the right way. Tobirama properly moaned, this time. The sound was mind-blowing, truly, it only fed Madara’s current fantasies, not that he actually had needed it and Madara couldn’t stop thinking about his boner. Oh, he had wanted to have Tobirama kneel in front of him, or to bend him over the desk but .. but it couldn’t be done, could it ? Already, he was claiming Tobirama’s first kiss as his, and his alone and first times didn’t have much value to him but there still was a way to do things. He wouldn’t have Tobirama in these conditions. Not here, not tonight. If he were to have him to begin with, Madara wanted it to be done properly, in a bed, in his home where no one would be able to walk in on them, where no one would bother them. That, Madara would make sure of it. Because if anything was obvious at the moment, it was the fact that Tobirama wanted him as much as he did, if his eagerness in the kiss was obvious enough.

Tobirama wanted him.

It took Madara a whole minute to process the thought. To actually understand all it might mean, to ask himself for how long Tobirama had wanted him to begin with. Not that he’d ask tonight. Should he ask tonight ?

“Wait,” Madara pulled back abruptly, making the younger man moan in surprise and displeasure. “You actually like me ?”

Tobirama’s first reaction was to frown. Then, after a couple of seconds, his frown deepened, he gritted his teeth a little.

“Isn’t it obvious enough ?”

Well. It kind of was. It was, Madara told himself, as Tobirama’s hands wouldn’t leave his waist, as he was holding his robe in iron fists, how he was standing there, so close, between his parted thighs. Madara couldn’t help smiling at that.

“For how long ?”

The grimace on Tobirama’s face was enough an answer for Madara. Long enough, it seemed. His attraction was very much reciprocated and he probably shouldn’t be proud of it, considering their usual relationship, but tonight was different. It was late, it was just the two of them, and kissing didn’t mean much anyways.

Eventually, Tobirama kissed him again, on his own accord. He seemed hesitant, at first, of course he was but Madara didn’t mind. For the moment was soft, gentle, more than it ever was before between the two of them and Madara was enjoying himself anyways. It felt like they were inside a bubble, hidden from the rest of the world and Madara couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Nighttime always felt different, after all, people were never the same after the sun had set and this was proof of it. This was exactly what it felt like, this moment of pure discovery between them, this moment of calmness and of gentleness and it was rare, of course but oh well. Madara wasn’t expecting for them to just start being more than what they already were right away. They were going to need time to figure things out. To decide if this was something they wanted for a long period of time or not. Madara never was in a proper relationship before, Tobirama neither. They had the right to take time.

Tobirama’s hands eventually shifted on him. From his waist, they went to his shoulders, wrapping them in a careful hold and for an alarming moment, Madara felt safe. As if this precise man never tried to kill him or his brother before and it was disturbing but he also remembered all the little things he had noticed in Tobirama since Konoha’s creation. His soft smile, his gentleness toward kids, how much he worked for the village, how much he was willing to sacrifice to make it thrive. Madara liked these things.

He liked Tobirama. Even if he’d never admit it.

Tobirama was quickly getting the hand of kissing, until Madara decided to add tongue. And the Senju froze again, not knowing what to do with himself until Madara made him step forward, wrapping a leg around his hips to keep him in place and tilt his head just the right way. The way Tobirama’s lips parted for him, so pliant, so willing, made Madara smile for a split second and he searched Tobirama’s tongue with his carefully until Tobirama realized what was asked of him. Their pace was slow, at first, just like before, they were exploring, trying what worked between them and Madara used this time to let his hands fall from Tobirama’s cheeks, to caress his firm chest and slip them between his hakama and the linen shirt he was wearing.

Tobirama’s reaction was immediate. He moaned, almost choked and he pulled back, with widened eyes, as if Madara had grown another nose or so.

“What .. are you doing ?” Tobirama questioned, panting, shuddering but trying to escape Madara’s leg. Madara was having none of it, though. Of course, he would never force anything. But he didn’t want Tobirama to run away. He’d let him do so if needed though.

“Touching you,” Madara whispered with a shrug. “If that’s quite alright with you.”

Tobirama blinked, his cheeks still oh so red, he swallowed hard but Madara didn’t press the matter. He was letting the man take his decision on his own accord, on his own time. He only wanted to explore a little. Tobirama indeed was hot, after all and Madara’s body was reminding him of what he wanted right now. To get into this guy’s pants.

Madara wasn’t stupid enough to think it would happen tonight, though.

“I ..,” Tobirama started but the rest of his sentence got lost as he leaned down to kiss Madara again. The Uchiha took it as his permission, as Tobirama allowing him to touch, if he wanted and Madara resumed his exploration, moving his hands from Tobirama’s shoulders where he had settled them just before, to his chest, enjoying the feel of hard muscles under his palms. Tobirama, on his side, was slowly relaxing, focused on kissing him properly, or so it seemed, oh so gentle and getting more and more comfortable with the situation. It was a wonder he was so trusting but Madara wasn’t going to complain. Not when Tobirama was obviously enjoying what was happening.

Madara couldn’t stop asking himself when did Tobirama start liking him this way, though. When did his point of view on him went from disdain to .. to wanting to kiss him so thoroughly.

It took him a moment to finally reach Tobirama’s hips, grabbing them in an almost bruising hold and Tobirama shifted under his fingers, as if he was trying to get closer, until Madara felt it. Tobirama’s arousal, right there, pressing against his thigh.

Madara smirked. At least, he wasn’t the only one in that state, he wasn’t the only one to be turned on with the situation and he hesitated. Tobirama had wanted to back away, when he touched his chest, over his clothes. He wouldn’t react well, was he to touch that precise part of his body, right ? And for a moment, Madara wanted to just go for it and handle Tobirama’s reaction afterwards but it didn’t feel right.

“Tobi,” he whispered against the other’s lips, getting Tobirama’s full attention. Not many people called him this way, after all, Madara was well aware of it. But seeing as Tobirama wasn’t saying anything against it, Madara understood that he was allowed. “May I touch you ?”

“You already are,” Tobirama stated, raising an eyebrow and looking confused for a moment. It made Madara smile.

“No, Tobi,” he sighed, shifting his hand toward the precise body part he wanted to touch, but not daring to actually touch it before he had Tobirama’s consent. “May I touch you ?”

This made the younger man flush hard. As if his ears weren’t red enough before, they turned crimson with embarrassment and Madara liked that image of the man. He liked it very much and he wished he could just activate his sharingans in order to never forget it, but he wasn’t sure Tobirama wouldn’t see it as a threat. He couldn’t be certain. All he wanted, for now, was to make this precise man feel good somehow.

Madara was surprised enough their previous conversation (or, more precisely, Tobirama spending all that time yelling at him) turned to this.

He wasn’t going to complain, though.

Tobirama didn’t answer. Not with words, at least. He did part his lips, in a shaky breath but he didn’t utter a word and before Madara knew it, he was kissed once again, slowly, deeply, with Tobirama’s hips shifting toward his fingers in a silent form of consent. Tobirama was saying yes to his offer in his way and Madara couldn’t help feeling kind of touched, with how Tobirama was trusting him at the moment. Surprising indeed. Tobirama had become very pliant the exact moment when Madara told him he was hot and it was weird, to say the least. Weird but … but Madara was enjoying seeing that side of him. And not even in a wicked way.

The first contact of the tip of his fingers over Tobirama’s length made the younger man whimper. Sensitive, it seemed, Madara thought as he was giving the other all the time he needed to relax under his touch. But it wasn’t surprising. Not just because Tobirama was new to this, to another person touching him but their making-out session was the most teasing thing ever. And such a turn on. Madara was well aware that he wouldn’t last long, were Tobirama to reciprocate his touch and he almost hoped he wouldn’t, just so he could properly focus on Tobirama. For he wanted this so badly, more than his own climax, he wanted to see Tobirama feel good, now he had witnessed what was hidden under his usual shell, his soft heart and the pinch of lack of confidence he hid so well. Had Tobirama ever been told he was hot before ? Madara doubted it. He had such unique looks, after all. Looks that would be frowned upon, probably. Madara could only imagine.

It took Madara a moment to finally tug at Tobirama’s pants, untying them and pulling them down his thighs in order to have better access to his cock. And to grab it slowly, keeping his touch as gentle as he could so Tobirama wouldn’t back away from it. But, if anything, Tobirama leaned into his hand, his arms going around his shoulders to keep him close, breaking the kiss to hide against his neck and Madara smiled. Tobirama was trusting him so much at the moment, he was giving him so much, doing almost nothing and the feeling was intoxicating. Almost overwhelming.

Tobirama nibbling at his neck as Madara started to slide his hand up and down his cock made the Uchiha chuckle and hum his approval.

“Feeling good ?” He asked the younger man, earning himself a grunt as well as Tobirama tugging at the back of his shirt.

“Yes,” Tobirama breathed out, panting and shuddering. “I’ve .. I’ve wanted you to …”

“Hush now,” Madara kissed his cheek because now probably wasn’t the right moment to speak of anything too deep. And he wasn’t ready to face it anyways. It wasn’t as if any of this had been planned to begin with. Especially considering how it started with Tobirama yelling at him.

It took Madara a couple of seconds to figure things out. Because of his own lack of experience, and the fact he never jerked another man off before, he had to adjust his hand several times. Not that Tobirama seemed to mind at the moment, he was all but holding himself straight against him and Madara decided to wrap his free arm around his neck, pull him into yet another kiss. Not that Tobirama was able to focus much on it but it was what they both needed at the moment.

Sloppy it was, oh so slow and Madara was very much enjoying himself as well. How couldn’t he ? Having Tobirama right there with him, despite their common past was good. It was and Madara wanted this to last. Or, to happen again, at least. He hoped it would, he hoped it wasn’t just a one time thing and he’d have to speak of it with Tobirama. Later, though. They were too busy at the moment. Too lost in what they were doing, in the softness of the moment despite Tobirama previous heated rant. Hearing he was hot probably unsettled him completely and Madara understood the feeling. He did. And he would probably say so again, were it to lead them where they were at the moment.

Madara never stopped moving his hand. He didn’t know what Tobirama preferred, nor if he ever indulged into this kind of things at all but he was enjoying Tobirama’s reactions too much to just stop. Especially when Tobirama started thrusting into his hand.

He was close, that much was obvious and Madara smiled into the kiss, he grabbed the back of his partner’s hair, making Tobirama whine against his lips.

“D-don’t stop,” Tobirama all but begged, as he was shaking against him and Madara smirked but he had no intention to stop. Not when he was enjoying the moment so much, not when he was liking what he was doing at the moment and all the sweet sounds escaping Tobirama’s lips. And he knew, the exact moment when Tobirama was going to climax, because Tobirama spasmed against him, fingers clenching on his clothes and he hid against his neck with no shame.

Madara didn’t stop, too satisfied to see Tobirama in such a state at the moment, even if the feeling held no mockery. No, all he wanted right now was to see Tobirama collapse against him in pleasure, to witness it, hoping they would have other occasions to do .. this, whatever it might be. He did and Madara couldn’t wait.

Now, though. Now, this was enough and Madara continued to move his hand, up and down Tobirama’s cock, his free arm wrapped around the Senju’s shoulders, kissing his neck. He half wanted to whisper everything coming to his mind against Tobirama’s ear, but he wasn’t sure what Tobirama liked. Tobirama probably didn’t know either, considering this probably was his very first sexual encounter with another person.

Tobirama’s climax was quick. His semen landed on Madara’s fingers, as well as part of his robe but he didn’t care. Not when Tobirama was panting against him, not when the other seemed oh so satisfied at the moment and Madara let go of the other’s cock, now he was done. Instead, he slowly wrapped his other arm around Tobirama’s shoulders, running his fingers through his hair, making sure not to stain it with semen.

It took them a moment. Between Tobirama’s recent climax and Madara being a little stunned with what just happened. He wasn’t sure what brought them here, especially not how Tobirama had spent so much time yelling at him just before. But he liked it. He had enjoyed himself and seeing how Tobirama searched for his lips to kiss him again, as much as he could, Tobirama did as well.

“Let’s get you dressed again,” Madara whispered but he made no move to help Tobirama with it and Tobirama didn’t move either. All he did was to kiss him again and Madara chuckled as he kissed back.

It took them a moment to actually do anything. A long time, even, despite how they were in the middle of the Hokage tower but they eventually did. Madara found some old scarf to clean himself up, throwing it into the trash bin next, Tobirama dressed properly again. But they didn’t talk. Not even when they decided to leave. Not even when they found themselves in Madara’s home and had dinner together. They both were fine with the silence. It wasn’t as if talking felt appealing at the moment. It wasn’t as if they needed to share words tonight. They had time.

All that was said, on Madara’s home threshold, when it was time for Tobirama to go home, was a soft “goodnight”.

The kiss that followed said a lot more than that.


End file.
